La pièce manquante
by AliceTheWriter
Summary: Helena arrive par erreur à Asgard et se retrouve emprisonnée, mais pas avec n'importe qui...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Arriver à Asgard par erreur, ça allait. Se faire attrapper de force par les gardes, ça passait encore. Mais devenir un cobaye de laboratoire, ça non ! C'est donc pour ça qu'Helena se faisait encore traîner par des gardes vers les cachots. Elle devait avouer que le monde d'Asgard la fascinait, ils semblaient tellement plus évolués que les humains ! Les cellules étaient visiblement faites d'un étrange champ magnétique, sûrement nocif. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant la première cellule, où un homme plutôt élégant s'y tenait. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et impeccablement plaqués sur son crâne, un visage fin et malicieux ainsi que des habits verts et noirs. Helena le trouva aussitôt séduisant. Contrairement aux autres cellules, celle-ci possédait des meubles : des chaises, une table et même un lit.

Les gardes ouvrirent la cellule avec précaution puis la jetèrent littéralement dedans. Alors, tentant un dernier espoir, elle se retourna vivement et voulu se jeter au-dehors de la cellule. Celle-ci était malheureusement déjà fermée et son avant-bras la heurta violemment. Elle poussa un cri en se jetant en arrière. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un ricanement et déclara :

- Ce n'est même pas envisageable, tu pourrais te blesser gravement en faisant cela.

Helena rigola à son tour, sous l'air légèrement surpris de l'homme.

- Me blesser ?

Elle lui tandis son bras, qui était sévèrement brûlé, et sous ses yeux, la blessure cicatrisa progressivement, jusqu'à ce que sa peau blanche soit de nouveau immaculée.

Intrigé, le jeune homme tourna autour d'elle comme pour l'examiner, ce qui énerva Helena. Elle semblait plutôt jeune, environ dix-sept ans, elle avait d'ailleurs encore ses rondeurs d'adolescente. Il ne la trouvait pas si jolie, elle était banale, avec ses grands yeux marrons et sa petite taille. Seul sa chevelure lui plu : d'un noir de jai, elle était épaisse et longue, se terminant en cascade de boucles sur son dos. Il finit par se poster devant elle et déclara, curieux :

- Qui es-tu ?

Helena soupira, elle en avait assez qu'on lui pose cette question des centaines de fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- Je m'appelle Helena Gordon, j'ai 18ans...

- Je me fiche de savoir ton identité. Je veux savoir « ce que tu es ».

Helena resta un moment incrédule, la tête inclinée sur le côté et les yeux mi-clos. Décidément, cet homme l'intriguait de plus en plus.

- Ce que je suis ? A vrai dire je ne sais pas moi-même... Certains me qualifient d'immortelle, d'autres de sorcière, je vous laisse l'embarra du choix... ajouta-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire, mais il disparut aussitôt.

- Tu viens donc de la Terre ?

- C'est exact, et je ne sais par quel enchantement je suis arrivée dans votre royaume. Soi-dit en passant, vos gardes sont d'une brutalité !

Elle s'adossa contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser lentement, le voyage l'avait complètement épuisée.

- Mais au fait, qui êtes-vous ? Vous me semblez bien trop malin pour vous retrouver dans ces cachots.

L'homme sourit franchement cette fois et Helena ne put s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible. Il s'avança vers elle et ne s'arrêta qu'a quelques centimètres de ses pieds pour déclarer avec la plus grande fierté :

- Je suis Loki, prince d'Asgard.

- Prince ? Laissez-moi rire...

Cette fois, Loki ne riait plus, il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui, encore moins lorsque l'on évoquait ce sujet là. D'un geste rapide, il lança un sort sur Helena. Bien plus vive de lui, elle le contra sans difficultée et ripsota aussitôt. La main tendue en l'air, elle avait immobilisé Loki sans le toucher. Mais au lieu de sembler effrayer, il partit d'un rire fou, incontrôlable. Surprise et quelque peu effrayée, Helena cessa de l'immobiliser et il se mit à marcher dans la cellule, toujours en rigolant. Elle s'adossa au mur, comme si elle voulait disparaître dedans. Après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta et s'avança vers Helena, sourire menaçant aux lèvres. Après ne s'être arrêté qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage, il murmura comme pour lui même :

- Voilà enfin la pièce manquante de mon jeu. La reine est enfin prête à jouer...

Helena ne put répondre, elle était terrifiée par son regard, son sourire vicieux à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Il s'écarta d'elle lentement, savourant l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

- De quel jeu parlez-vous ? Dit finalement Helena, le souffle court.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Helena n'en pouvait plus, le voyage l'avait rendue plus faible que d'habitude et elle ne cessait de bailler, sous le regard désapprobateur de Loki. C'était en parti à cause de lui qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir, de peur qu'il tente quelque chose dans son sommeil. Loki voyait à quel point elle était épuisée, et ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle. Dès qu'elle serait endormie, il la mettra à ses ordres, et elle sera sans doute l'une de ses alliées les plus puissantes. D'ailleurs, il avait bien pris la peine de s'asseoir sur le lit, signifiant bien qu'elle ne dormirait pas dessus. N'y tenant plus, Helena commença à s'endormir, mais non pas sans réserver une petite surprise à Loki.

Celui-ci attendit patiemment qu'elle soit profondément endormie, puis il s'approcha furtivement d'elle. Malheureusement, en essayant de la toucher un champ de force le propulsa à l'autre bout de la cellule, et il se fracassa la tête contre le mur blanc. Sonné, il se remit debout, cherchant en vain une autre solution. Cette terrienne était bien plus maline qu'il ne le pensait. Il devait trouver un autre moyen de la soumettre à ses ordres, et vite.

Helena se réveilla, de nombreuses heures plus tard. Dans son sommeil, elle avait sentit le champ de force qu'elle avait crée s'activer, confirmant ses soupçons. Elle se releva en titubant, puis alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle n'était pas très bien réveillée, et Loki lui trouva une mine effroyable.

- J'ai faim.

Loki la regarda de travers.

- Pardon ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il était un imbécile fini :

- J'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ici ?

- On mange un seul repas par jour ici, à douze heures précises.

Helena fit les gros yeux. Comment allait-elle tenir jusqu'à midi ? Elle qui mangeait toujours comme quatre... Elle soupira et retourna s'asseoir dans son coin, bougonnant. Loki soupira à son tour, il se demandait toujours pourquoi les humains accordaient tellement d'importance à la nourriture. Pour lui, la c'était seulement un moyen de vivre, et non pas un plaisir.

- Qu'avez-vous essayé de faire cette nuit ?

Loki tourna vivement la tête. La voix d'Helena était grave et pleine de reproches. Avait-elle sentit qu'il avait tenté de l'approcher ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Loki, dissimulant à merveille la vérité.

- N'essayez pas de mentir, j'ai préparé un champ de force pour éviter que vous ne me fassiez quoique ce soit pendant mon sommeil, et vous avez tenté de le pénétrer. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ronflais.

Helena partit dans un rire moqueur, plein de sarcasme. Elle se leva en grognant, dormir sur le sol était vraiment inconfortable. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit face, même s'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Elle saisit son menton et une légère décharge électrique se répandit dans toute sa mâchoire. Surpris, Loki fit la grimace, sa décharge était assez puissante pour que ce soit plus que désagréable. Elle sonda ses yeux et murmura lentement :

- Vous êtes un incroyable menteur, Loki, vos yeux ne trahissent absolument rien. Mais je sais que vous mentez, car je ne ronfle jamais, et que vous avez visiblement d'autres projets pour moi.

Elle lâcha sa mâchoire et Loki la regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable, mêlé d'incertitude et d'admiration. Elle resta plantée là, ses yeux soudés aux siens. Loki ne savait ce qu'il devait faire, lui parler de son plan où la laisser dans le doute ? Il choisit la première solution, après tout, elle allait bien devoir connaître ses projets un jour où l'autre. Il posa alors plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sa main sur l'épaule d'Helena. Alors qu'il allait parler, elle rejeta sa main d'un geste brusque, baissant la tête. Alors, il comprit. A travers son rideau de cheveux, il devinait la rougeur de ses joues, et sut immédiatement comment il allait procéder. La séduire, tout simplement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Toutes les filles étaient raides dingues de son charme à toute épreuve, normal qu'elle le soit aussi. Helena releva la tête, le visage dur et fermé, mais ses yeux trahissaient son embarassement, elle était plus que mal à l'aise.

- Ne me touchez pas.

Loki sourit, il savait maintenant l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui et la mettre à ses ordres serait un jeu d'enfant. Il s'avança vers elle d'une démarche féline, ce demi-sourire scotché aux lèvres. Helena frémit, il lui faisait peur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible. Elle recula au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, mais le mur blanc vint bientôt la stopper. Loki avançait toujours plus, et une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il posa son avant-bras sur le mur derrière elle, de fait que leur visages n'étaient qu'à une poignée de centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- En es-tu sûre ?

Il pressa doucement son corps contre le sien et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Helena n'était pas le genre de fille qu'il séduisait habituellement, mais son caractère lui plaisait terriblement. Elle se sentait ridicule face à lui, elle n'aimait pas cette proximité, en partie parce qu'il pouvait déceler tous les défauts de sa peau et elle détestait ça. Elle plia ses coudes contre sa poitrine, comme une protection, tentant en vain de se résonner. Le regard de Loki était d'un vert pénétrant et elle tourna la tête pour ne pas s'y noyer. Elle ne devait pas tomber dans ses filets, elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait des plans pour elle, que sa magie pourrait lui être utile pour quelque chose. Plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle le repoussa en posant ses deux mains sur son torse musclé. Le regard de Loki perdit son étincelle et son demi-sourire s'affaissa.

- Pour... pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Demanda soudainement Helena, bafouillant et rougissant malgré elle.

Loki sourit de nouveau : elle était farouche, c'est tout. Il s'écarta lentement d'elle et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Helena, agacée de devoir s'asseoir par terre depuis une journée décida de s'asseoir sur un tabouret en velours. Loki grimaça légèrement mais ne dit rien. Helena avait trop chaud, mais pas à cause de la température de la pièce.

- Pourquoi je suis là ? Dit brusquement Loki. Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Helena marqua une pause. Que pouvait-il avoir fait de si grave ? C'est un prince après tout.

- Allez-y, dans le pire des cas je vous tue juste après.

- J'ai trahis mon frère, j'ai failli détruire Asgard et une grande partie de New York.

Helena ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était donc lui, New York ? C'était cet homme qui avait ravagé la ville tout entière sans qu'on sache vraiment comment ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire et Loki eu un instant peur qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais collaborer avec lui, mais son regard trahissait plus l'incompréhension que la peur.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- C'est personnel.

Helena ne pu contenir un ricanement. Le voir devenir tout à coup si pudique la faisait bien rire. Après avoir observé un peu trop longtemps Loki, qui entre temps s'était plongé dans un livre, elle demanda doucement :

- Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

Il leva à peine les yeux de son livre et dit d'un air indifférent :

- Je ne sais pas, ils vont peut-être vous disséquer, où vous torturer.

Helena devint blanche en une fraction de seconde. Elle n'allait pas rester une minute de plus. Se levant avec conviction, elle se posta devant le champ de force de la cellule. Loki leva les yeux de son livre et la regarda faire, curieux. Elle se concentra un moment, puis elle leva les deux mains devant elle. Une charge de fluide de déversa sur le champ de force qui plia au choc. Elle continua à le projeter mais le champ de force ne faiblissait pas, alors elle abandonna. Avec une moue dégoûtée, elle se rassit sur le tabouret, pantelante. Loki, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, sourit intérieurement : il l'avait sous-estimée, elle était bien plus puissante qu'elle ne le pensait. Replongeant dans son livre, il ne pu se défaire d'un sourire en coin pendant quelques heures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Helena devait avouer que la nourriture était excellente, les plats étaient riches et consistants, ce qui lui permit de tenir toute l'après-midi. Malheureusement, un autre problème vint se poser à elle.

- Loki ?

Celui-ci daigna enfin la regarder après plusieurs heures plongé dans son livre. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais un sourire en coin ornait ses lèvres depuis quelques temps.

- Où sont les toilettes ?

- Pardon ?

Le fait qu'il lui demande de répéter la fit rougir, qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait idiote !

- Les toilettes.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une excroissance du mur, et appuya sur un bouton qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. Le mur s'ouvrit sur des toilettes rustiques, comme sur terre. Elle soupira de soulagement, au moins, il y en avait. Elle se précipita dedans et referma la porte derrière elle, en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte. Elle en ressorti et demanda une nouvelle fois :

- Et les douches ?

Loki commençait à être agacé de toutes ces questions, comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur un livre avec une pipelette pareille ?

- Les douches sont collectives, les gardes viennent chercher les prisonniers deux fois par semaine.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Des douches collectives ? Même les prisons terriennes étaient plus propres ! Elle alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret, la mine déconfite.

- Quand est-ce que sont les prochaines douches ?

- Aujourd'hui.

Helena soupira, elle devait bien se laver...

- Vous y allez ?

Loki la regarda avec un mélange d'exaspération et de surprise :

- Bien sûr que non, quelqu'un de mon rang ne s'abaisse pas aux douches communes.

Helena étouffa un rictus avant de lui répondre, exaspérée à son tour :

- Et ben quoi ? Vous restez dans votre crasse ?

Loki fronça les sourcils et posa son livre sur son lit.

- Non, petite insolente. J'ai un sortilège qui me protège de toutes les saletés.

A ces mots, Helena se jeta presque sur lui en criant :

- Oh s'il vous plaît je peux l'avoir ?

Loki, surpris, se leva brusquement et vociféra :

- Non ! Tu te débrouilles !

Elle se jeta littéralement à ses pieds cette fois et le supplia :

- Je vous en supplie ! Vous n'allez pas laisser une jeune fille se doucher entourée de tous ces barbares ?

Loki l'observa, agenouillée devant lui. La voir ainsi, si vulnérable et soumise lui procura un frisson de contentement. Un rictus apparu sur son visage et il s'accroupit alors pour être à sa hauteur. Doucement, il lui releva le menton et susurra :

- Non... Je garde le spectacle pour moi...

Helena devint aussitôt rouge pivoine et se releva en trébuchant. Elle alla s'installer sur le même tabouret, dos à lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête ce petit jeu, ou elle allait vraiment tomber dans ses filets. Soudain, elle sentit un halo vert l'entourer brièvement avant de disparaître. Helena se tourna vers Loki, le regard interrogateur. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle comprit qu'il venait de lui gratifier du fameux sort de la propreté.

- Merci.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Personne ne l'avait remercié pour un service rendu auparavant. Un étrange sentiment l'envahi. Celui d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Il semblait déstabilisé et alla s'installer sur son lit pour se calmer. Helena le remarqua mais n'en fit rien, à vrai-dire, elle commençait à s'ennuyer dans cette cellule, Loki n'était définitivement pas bavard et de très bonne compagnie. Elle remarqua alors une pile de bouquins dans le coin et décida d'aller s'en emparer. Elle regarda chaque tranche pour en distinguer le titre : « Légendes d'Asgard », « Le voleur de rose », « La vie, la mort, le pouvoir », « Zadig »... Zadig ? Elle se saisit du livre pour regarder à deux fois : oui, c'était bien Zadig de Voltaire, coincé entre deux vieil ouvrages. Un courant électrique surgit soudainement de sa droite et lui fit tomber le livre des mains. Furieuse, elle lança un regard plein de mépris à Loki et il déclara sans décoller les yeux du plafond, jouant avec un gobelet :

- Pas touche.

- Vous rigolez ? Vous avez un exemplaire terrien dans votre collection, vous le savez au moins ?

- Hum... Peut-être, lequel est-ce ?

- Zadig, de Voltaire.

- Ah oui, mère me l'a apporté mais je ne l'ai toujours pas lu.

- Et bien vous devriez, c'est un très bon livre, ajouta-t-elle en lançant le livre sur le lit de Loki.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, mais posa son livre actuel pour se saisir de l'autre. Il étudia avec sérieux le résumé sur la quatrième de couverture, puis lui demanda :

- Tu lis ce genre d'ouvrage ?

- Absolument pas.

Loki ouvrit grand les yeux et, un sourire en coin, Helena s'empressa d'ajouter :

- C'était un des livres que l'on devait lire au lycée, et je l'ai bien aimé. En temps normal je lis principalement de la fiction et des histoires d'horreur. Pas votre genre à ce que je vois, ajouta-t-elle en continuant de parcourir la mini bibliothèque.

Loki esquissa un sourire. Décidément, cette fille le divertissait beaucoup.

Le soir arriva rapidement, et Helena se mit à frissonner. Elle ne comprenait pas comment la température avait pu chuter aussi vite. Elle se roula en boule dans son coin habituel, tentant tant bien que mal de s'endormir. Loki voyait à quel point elle était frigorifiée, et prit d'un brusque sentiment de pitié, prit la couverture de son lit et la posa sur elle. Helena écarquilla grand les yeux, il venait vraiment de faire ça ?

- Vous allez avoir froid, dit-elle simplement.

- Je n'ai jamais froid, répondit-il, un rictus ornant son visage.

Helena se releva doucement, pour voir qu'il était de nouveau plongé dans un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel : Zadig. Elle sourit inconsciemment, puis plongea dans un long sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Helena était coincée entre ces quatre murs avec un antisocial et trois meubles. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait bien essayé de parler à Loki mais celui-ci, bien qu'un peu moins froid, se contentait d'une seule phrase à chaque fois. Il était environ onze heure quand Helena vit apparaître une silhouette de femme dans la cellule. Elle se tapit contre le mur, comme à son habitude, observant le visage de celle-ci. Elle semblait plus âgée que lui et un sourire ornait son visage. Un étrange coiffure surplombait sa tête, laissant une traînée de longs cheveux jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Ses habits semblaient dignes de quelqu'un de la haute société à en juger par le fils d'argents ici et là. Loki se leva tranquillement et alla la rejoindre.

- Bonjour mère.

- Bonjour Loki.

Le sentiment désagréable d'être de trop envahit Helena et elle se fit toute petite dans son coin.

- Ne vous avais-je pas spécifié que je ne voulais pas de compagnie ? Dit-il en regardant Helena de travers.

- Je sais, mais cette jeune fille me semblait de bonne compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il grogna :

- Elle parle beaucoup trop.

Helena ne répondit rien mais lui jeta un regard noir de reproches qu'il ignora complètement. Sa mère l'observa un instant et il déclara d'un ton plein de méprise :

- Odin doit se sentir soulagé maintenant que je suis enfermé ici, pas vrai ?

- Loki, ton père...

- CE N'EST PAS MON VRAI PERE !

Sa réaction fit sursauter Helena, mais sa mère elle, ne bougea pas et répondit le plus doucement possible :

- Ne suis-je donc pas ta vraie mère ?

Loki marqua une pause, la regarda de haut en bas, hésitant, puis déclara d'une froideur implacable :

- Non plus.

A la grande surprise d'Helena, sa mère esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha de lui, les avant-bras repliés et les paumes tendues vers lui.

- Tu as toujours été si perceptif à propos de tout le monde, sauf de toi-même.

Il soupira et, en voulant mettre ses mains dans celles de sa mère, sa silhouette disparue progressivement, comme un hologramme. Je vis son visage se crisper, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Helena ne su déceler ce qu'il ressentait, on aurait dit qu'il était en colère, mais quand on regardait à deux fois, on pouvait voir une grande tristesse. Helena ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler ou se taire. Devant son visage fermé, elle choisit la deuxième option. Les gardes arrivèrent avec la nourriture, et elle se saisit des deux plateaux, Loki refusant de se lever pour aller les chercher. Elle posa le plateau de Loki sur son lit, mais elle dû se pencher au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir accéder au deuxième côté. Lorsque elle se redressa, elle croisa les prunelles sombres du prince et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il lui saisit violemment le bras droit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. L'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, et il la relâcha aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attrapée. Helena se redressa vivement, rouge pivoine. Mon dieu ce que ses lèvres étaient douces. Loki quant à lui, continuait de jouer avec son gobelet, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était tout à fait habituel. Elle ne parvint pas à formuler quelque chose de cohérent et alla s'installer sur la table, dos à lui. Elle dévora sans vraiment y penser le repas qu'on lui avait donné et retourna dans son coin pour se reposer. Loki quant à lui, ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassée, c'était sûrement à cause de Frigga qui l'avait bouleversé... C'était peut-être une bonne chose finalement, elle avait l'air d'avoir apprécié. A cette pensée, son demi-sourire habituel reprit place sur son visage. Il l'observa alors qu'elle dormait dans son coin, sa couverture sur les épaules. On aurait dit un chien comme ça, roulé en boule dans son panier et dormant paisiblement. Il se demanda alors quelle race elle aurait pu être. Un de ces chiens qui sont si gentils avec ceux qu'ils aiment mais qui n'hésitent pas à attaquer ceux qui essayent de leur nuire.

Lorsqu'Helena se réveilla, il était déjà tard à en juger les autres prisonniers qui dormaient. Loki s'était lui aussi abandonné au sommeil, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle pensait qu'il allait attendre, qu'il allait continuer à tenter de la séduire pour qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'il désire. Helena avait bien comprit ses plans, et elle attendait de voir comment allait se dérouler la suite, mais ce geste, ce baiser était si spontané qu'elle en perdait tout ses moyens. Elle pensa alors à ses parents, au sang d'encre qu'il devaient se faire. Une alerte enlèvement à sûrement déjà été lancée. Une larme perla sur sa joue, ce qu'elle aimerait les avoir à ses côtés là, maintenant.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

La voix de Loki la fit tressaillir, mais elle ne bougea pas.

- A mes parents.

Il n'osa pas répondre, mais dès que l'on évoquait le mot « parents », une haine s'accumulait en lui.

- Ils doivent être en train de pleurer et de paniquer à cette heure-ci. Si seulement je pouvais leur dire que je vais bien, qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter, que je reviendrais bientôt...

Helena fondit en larmes devant Loki, impuissant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, il s'était toujours trouvé différent, il avait toujours eut l'impression de ne pas faire partit de la famille. Et il avait raison.

- Mais... commença-t-il. Tes parents te manquent, non ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. Mais je me fiche de ça, je veux juste qu'ils soient en sécurité et qu'ils ne soient pas tristes. Tant pis si je ne les revois plus jamais.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle accorder une si grande importance à sa famille ? Il la vit bailler et se rallonger, et il fit de même. Helena sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, tandis que Loki s'était allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Helena sans y trouver de réponse satisfaisante.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Helena finissais son repas à grandes bouchées tandis que Loki avait déjà fini et jouait à nouveau avec ce fichu gobelet. Une fois le repas d'Helena engloutit, elle se mit en tête de lui prendre le gobelet des mains. Malheureusement, sa grande maladresse ne l'aidant pas, elle manqua son coup et il la regarda avec reproche :

- Que comptais-tu faire ?

- J'en ai marre de vous voir jouer avec ce maudit gobelet, ça me rends dingue.

- Vraiment ?

Il afficha un sourire en coin et continua à le lancer et le rattraper. Helena tentait de le lui prendre mais il était bien plus agile qu'elle. Soudain, il arrêta de lancer le gobelet. Elle pensait qu'il se résignait mais devant son air fermé, elle comprit qu'autre chose le tracassait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'entends pas ?

En se concentrant, Helena entendait effectivement des bruits d'explosions. Elle m'approcha du champ électrique de la cellule pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Malheureusement, elle s'approcha trop et sa tempe heurta le champ de force. Elle poussa un cri et jura plusieurs fois. Certes, elle pouvait se régénérer, en revanche elle sentait bien la douleur. A sa grande surprise, Loki s'approcha d'elle et examina sa tempe.

- Ça va, vous savez bien que je régénère.

- Je sais, mais c'est toujours fascinant à observer.

Elle le repoussa et vociféra à son attention :

- Je ne suis pas une bête de foire !

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, des cris se firent entendre. Une sorte de monstre avec des cornes faisait libérer tous les prisonniers en détruisant les champs magnétiques. Il venait de tuer les deux gardes et les prisonniers se ruaient à l'extérieur. Puis, l'étrange créature vint se positionner devant leur cellule. Effrayée, Helena recula, tandis que Loki s'approchait. La créature leva le poing et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Helena avait espoir qu'il détruise la cellule pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'enfuir, mais au dernier moment, il retira son poing et s'en alla. Helena soupira de déception et se laissa tomber sur le lit de Loki. Celui-ci dit une phrase à l'intention de la créature :

- Tu devrais prendre les escaliers à gauche en sortant.

La créature hésita puis suivit ses conseils. Helena n'en revenait pas, il ne les avaient même pas aidés et il lui filait des tuyaux ?

- Loki, vous êtes sérieux là ? Cette chose ne nous as même pas fait sortir !

En voyant qu'elle était à moitié étendue sur son lit, il fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança vers elle et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Helena, de fait qu'il soit presque à califourchon sur elle. Elle frissonna et ramena ses bras devant elle, tentant en vain de l'écarter. Il murmura suavement à son oreille :

- J'aiderais n'importe qui s'oppose au roi, peut importe qui ou qu'est ce que c'est.

La respiration d'Helena s'était faite haletante et une rougeur s'était installée sur ses joues. Loki la fixait intensément, la dévorant du regard, ce qui la perturbait au plus au point.

- Arrêtez... ce, c'est pas drôle... balbutia-t-elle.

Loki sourit et se releva doucement d'elle, la laissant s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la cellule. Celui-ci s'installa ensuite confortablement sur son lit, recommençant à jouer avec son gobelet. Helena fulminait, il prenait vraiment ça pour un jeu. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se rendit compte que ses mains la démangeai. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs, elle avait oublié cette sensation de brûlure dans les mains. Helena soupira, ses pouvoirs faisaient partie d'elle, il fallait qu'elle les utilises régulièrement si elle ne voulait pas risquer une explosion nucléaire... Elle se posta devant la cellule et concentra toutes ses forces sur le champ magnétique. Si cette créature pouvait détruire ce champ, pourquoi pas elle ? Le fluide pâle se répercuta sur le champ de force. Comme la dernière fois, il plia sous l'impact mais ne céda toujours pas. Cette fois, Helena intensifia son pouvoir et le champ de force sembla se désintégrer. Alors qu'Helena pensait l'affaire conclue, le portail se referma et elle arrêta son attaque. Loki, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux sourit une fois de plus. Elle avait vraiment failli les libérer, cette fille était vraiment puissante. Elle soupira, désespérée.

-Je crois que le champ de force à été renforcé quand ils ont su que j'étais enfermé dedans, déclara posément Loki.

Helena se tourna vers lui en furie :

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt au lieu de me regarder m'épuiser sur ce champ de force.

- Non, c'était marrant.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Helena s'avança rageusement vers lui et lui asséna une violente gifle. Le prince en lâcha son gobelet, trop abasourdi pour répliquer quoique ce soit. Puis, ayant reprit ses esprits, il se saisit brutalement d'Helena et la plaqua contre le mur, furieux et montrant presque des dents. Elle perdit subitement son audace et tenta de se libérer mais il saisit ses poignets et les maintins d'une main au-dessus de sa tête. Une sueur froide coula dans le dos d'Helena, elle tentait de cacher l'effet que les yeux de Loki fixés sur elle lui faisait. Quant à lui, la voir ainsi terrifiée et tentant de se libérer provoquait un sentiment des plus excitants qui lui parcourait l'échine. Sans s'en rendre compte, Helena avait commencé à fixer ses lèvres pâles, essayant en vain de refouler son envie de se jeter dessus. Loki était toujours en colère, mais l'envie se mêlait à sa fureur et il ne put résister à ses pulsions. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. Helena répondit aussitôt à sa demande, mêlant leurs langue dans un ballet effréné. Elle aurait voulu l'enlacer, caresser ses cheveux de jais mais il continuait à la maintenir contre le mur. Helena frissonna de plus belle lorsque Loki saisit sa taille de sa main libre et elle dû retenir un gémissement quand il effectua de longues caresses dans le bas de son dos. Loki perdait totalement le contrôle de son corps, sa mains la caressait sans qu'il puisse la contrôler et sa bouche refusait de lui obéir. Et le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il adorait ça.

Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Le cœur d'Helena ne voulait pas se calmer, et elle resta haletante un long moment. Loki lui, prit un certain moment pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avant de finalement lâcher les poignets d'Helena. Celle-ci les remua et constata avec surprise qu'ils portaient la marque de la main de Loki, enfoncée dans sa chair. Ils restèrent tous les deux muets et immobiles dans un silence pesant. Finalement, Loki alla s'installer de nouveau dans son lit, cette fois sans jouer avec son gobelet et le visage de marbre. Helena ne savait comment réagir face à ce baiser et après quelques secondes, elle décida d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle se saisit d'un livre et parcourra les pages sans comprendre les phrases qu'elles lisait, son esprit obnubilé par la douceur des lèvres de Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

L'événement d'hier avait clairement jeté un froid entre Loki et Helena, même si lui faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Helena ne pouvait plus s'approcher à moins d'un mètre de Loki sans rougir. Alors que'Helena dormait, un garde vint se présenter devant Loki.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de la reine.

Il hocha la tête et le garde parti. Un sentiment mêlé entre la tristesse et la colère surgit en lui . Il ne voulait pas qu'Helena le voit ainsi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il fit valser tout ses meubles contre les murs et par la même occasion Helena qui était justement installée sur ces meubles. Sa tête heurta violemment le béton et elle s'évanouit aussitôt.

A son réveil, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, mais ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle aussi triste qu'effrayant se dressait devant elle. Tous les meubles avaient été mis en pièce, un mur portait une marque de poing et de griffures et en dessous, Loki était assis comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ses beau cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et sales, ses habits n'étaient plus constitué que de sa chemise et de son pantalon. Un de ses pieds était en sang et son visage était las, fatigué. Doucement, Helena s'approcha puis vint s'installer près de lui. Il ressemblait à un petit chiot sans défense comme ça et elle avait simplement envie de le rassurer. Lorsqu'il compris enfin qu'elle était à ses côtés il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Comment se fait-il que tu me vois ?

Helena le regarda avec incompréhension et il poursuivit :

- J'ai créé une illusion, pour que le gens me voient tel que j'étais avant... Loki, prince d'Asgard.

- Je suppose que seul les gens à l'extérieur de la cellule vous voient ainsi. Et vous êtes toujours Loki, prince d'Asgard.

Il la regarda avec peine et Helena s'installa contre le mur à ses côtés, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que vous détruisiez notre cellule ainsi ?

Il se renfrogna et soupira, sa voix chevrotant malgré lui.

- Ma mère est morte.

- Je suis désolée.

Il ricana et regarda Helena tendrement mais avec un pointe d'agacement dans la voix :

- C'est ce qui me fait rire avec les humains : ils vous disent qu'ils sont désolés alors qu'ils n'en pensent rien. Ce sont juste des bonnes manières.

- Je sais. Mais moi, je suis sincèrement désolée pour vous, j'ai vu que vous teniez à elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et soupira, se laissant un peu plus glisser contre le mur. Helena se leva et vacilla légèrement, dû au choc de tout à l'heure. Elle alla néanmoins chercher un oreiller encore intact sur le lit en miette de Loki. Elle retourna près de celui-ci et leva doucement sa tête pour y caler l'oreiller. Il la regarda avec étonnement et dit méchamment :

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Au lieu de se vexer, Helena lui sourit et répondit :

- C'est justement là que vous vous trompez. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un dans ces moments là, peu importe qui c'est.

Loki n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'Helena s'était de nouveau assoupie, la tête sur ses genoux. Il n'eut pas le courage et ni l'envie à vrai dire de l'écarter et décida de se reposer aussi.

Sa sieste fut de courte durée puisqu'une voix grave les sortit tous les deux de leurs léthargie. Helena sursauta en voyant qu'elle était sur les genoux de Loki et se releva brutalement. Celui-ci en revanche, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et regardai attentivement devant lui. Helena suivit son regard et découvrit un grand homme aux cheveux blonds et à la barbe médiévale. Elle chuchota à Loki :

- Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi il parle dans le vide ?

- C'est mon frère, Thor. Il parle à mon illusion.

Thor demanda à son frère d'arrêter toutes ces illusions, et un fluide vert se répandit tout au tour de la cellule. Le frère de Loki fixa son regard sur celui-ci, puis sur Helena et ses yeux se plissèrent. Elle se rendit alors compte de sa proximité avec lui et s'écarta brusquement, les yeux toujours rivés sur Thor. Celui-ci fit le tour de la cellule et commença à lui parler. Helena ne comprit pas tout ce qu'ils disaient, d'ailleurs, elle s'en moquait un peu, cet homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et pourtant c'était son frère. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit tous les deux : l'un était tout en muscle et en cuirasse, l'autre tout dans la malice et le charme. Soudain, Loki sourit, puis tourna la tête vers Helena, dubitatif. D'après ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, son frère venait de lui proposer de s'évader, et elle voyait au regard de Loki qu'il se demandait si elle devait venir avec lui.

Thor sourit et brisa le champ de force de la cellule. Loki se leva, et en un coup de magie redevint le beau prince, fier et brave. Helena était toujours assise, un peu plus loin et elle devait avouer que Thor l'effrayait plus que Loki. Celui-ci tendis brusquement la main vers elle et Helena s'en saisit aussitôt. Il la releva et posa un main dans le bas de son dos, ce qui la perturba un peu trop.

- Elle vient avec nous, déclara Loki à Thor.

Celui-ci observa longuement Helena avant de déclarer, moqueur :

- Que veux-tu faire d'une terrienne de la sorte ? Tu la fera tuer, rien de plus.

Helena fronça les sourcils et se retint d'envoyer valdinguer ce faux blond à travers le mur.

- Elle maîtrise la magie mon frère, elle est beaucoup plus puissante que tu ne l'imagines.

- Vraiment ? Voyons voir ça !

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir, Thor lança son marteau sur elle. Helena eut juste le temps de créer un bouclier pour le ralentir. Bon sang, c'était quoi ce marteau ? Elle glissa et se retrouva à l'autre bout de la cellule. Helena eut beaucoup de mal à le repousser mais elle finit par le renvoyer à Thor, qui la regarda, éberlué. Énervée, Helena lança à son tour son fluide sur lui, et il alla s'écraser contre le mur en face.

- Et bien, vous voyez ce qu'elle peut faire, la terrienne !

Loki sourit, pleinement satisfait et Thor se releva difficilement de son choc. Helena revint aux côtés de Loki et la main de celui-ci retrouva sa place dans le bas de son dos. Thor la regarda avant de déclarer, un peu vexé :

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle est digne de confiance ?

Helena sentit la main de Loki caresser imperceptiblement son dos alors qu'il dit, sûr de lui :

- J'ai quelque chose pour la retenir.

Helena se retira soudainement de l'emprise de Loki et secoua la tête, comme pour enlever la sensation de sa main sur son dos.

- Loki, je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Je ne dois pas.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

- Les gens d'ici m'examineront, ils verront que je n'ai rien à faire ici et je serais renvoyée sur Terre. Je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir plus d'ennuis ici.

- Helena...

Loki avait prononcé son prénom comme un ordre, comme si elle n'avait pas le choix. Alors, en regardant ses yeux elle comprit douloureusement. Toutes ses caresses, ses petits jeux de séduction, ses baisers. C'était pour ça, pour l'utiliser. Elle savait déjà qu'il n'allait sûrement pas obéir aux ordres de Thor, et il avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait essayé de se figurer ça dès le début, mais leur dernier baiser l'avait tellement troublé qu'elle pensait qu'il était pour une fois sincère. Soudain, Helena leva la main et projeta Loki en dehors de la cellule, et il alla s'écraser contre le mur.

- Refermez la cellule, dit-elle à l'intention de Thor.

Celui-ci s'exécuta aussitôt, avant même que son frère ne se relève. Il faut croire qu'Helena terrifiait aussi Thor. Loki se remit de sa chute et regarda Helena, éberlué. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un venait de se jouer de lui. Ses plans ne s'étaient pas déroulés comme il le voulait, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour. Une flamme surgit dans son cœur, puis la sensation se répandit dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, et il resta un instant penaud, ne comprenant pas d'où venait cet effet. Puis, il releva la tête vers Helena et son sentiment s'intensifia. C'était elle. C'était elle, la raison de cette chaleur dans son ventre. Il comprit, lentement, il comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et il ne voulait pas y croire.

- Allons-y, déclara Thor en partant.

Loki ne bougeait toujours pas, il restait la tête perdue dans le vide. La voix d'Helena le fit sursauter, et une fois de plus la chaleur s'intensifia dès qu'il leva le regard vers elle :

- Allez-vous en.

- Je... reviendrai... murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

Helena ne se laissait plus attendrir par ces petits mots, alors elle déclara, aussi froide que possible :

- Ne revenez jamais. Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Elle s'éloigna dans le fond de sa cellule, tandis que Loki s'échappait lentement des cachots. Cette fois, ce n'était plus une agréable chaleur qui se répandait dans son ventre, mais l'impression que quelqu'un lui tordait les tripes. Il avait peur de ne plus la revoir, et il ne voulait pas l'admettre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ça faisait déjà deux jours que le prince s'était enfuit, et le séjour au cachot était devenu bien triste sans Loki. Helena avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette soudaine solitude. Plus elle pensait à lui, plus son cœur se serrait et au contraire, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, il battait la chamade. D'ailleurs, être seule dans un endroit confiné pouvait avoir bien plus d'effets négatifs que l'on pouvait croire. Parfois, elle pensait à ses parents, et elle pleurait pendant de longues minutes, parfois, elle tournait en rond dans la cellule, frustrée de ne pouvoir faire que ça.

Par chance, un garde vint bientôt la sortir de ses tourments et l'emmena dans une sorte d'infirmerie. Deux femmes allongèrent Helena sur une espèce de table d'opération, et elle vit son corps se reproduire sous forme moléculaire au dessus d'elle. On aurait dit une radio virtuelle.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-elle, fascinée.

- C'est une forge psychique.

- Incroyable... murmura-t-elle.

Finalement, les infirmières ne décelèrent rien d'anormal, mais décidèrent néanmoins de la garder emprisonnée en vu de nouveaux tests. A regarder leurs têtes, Helena était une énigme passionnante. Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

- Comment êtes-vous parvenue jusqu'ici ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment... J'étais dans la forêt et j'ai trouvé une grotte incroyable, que j'ai décidé d'explorer. Puis je me suis retrouvée comme par magie ici et vos gardes m'ont quasiment agressée.

L'infirmière retourna auprès des autres, puis de nouveau vers Helena.

- Ce que vous décrivez là est un passage vers les autres mondes. Ils n'en existent que peu sur Terre, mais il semblerait que vous en ayez trouvé un.

- Mais... Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle, dubitative. Beaucoup de gens vont dans cette grotte, comment ce fait-il que moi j'ai atterris ici ?

- Les passage ne sont alignés qu'une fois tout les cinq millénaires, c'est pour cela que vous y avez été transportée.

Helena ne trouva pas à répondre et fronça les sourcils comme seule réponse.

- Ce qui est étrange en revanche, ajouta l'infirmière, c'est qu'aucun des passages ne mènent vers Asgard.

Helena fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien à son arrivée dans ce royaume...

- Nous reviendrons vous chercher dès que nous aurons étudié vos analyses.

L'infirmière fit ensuite signe au garde de la ramener dans la cellule sans lui donner plus d'informations. Une fois de nouveau à l'intérieur, Helena soupira longuement. Ces femmes étaient bien gentilles, mais elle voulait rentrer chez elle... Elle se saisit de l'un des livres encore intacts de la collection de Loki et se mit à le lire. Elle se rendit compte avec stupeur que ce livre parlait justement de celui-ci, ainsi que Thor. Helena regarda la couverture avec incompréhension et y lu « Le royaume d'Asgard. ». Elle se mit alors à le lire avec attention, et comprit plus de choses qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle relu plusieurs fois le passage du Bifrost qui mentionnait une sorte de « sortie vers tous les mondes ». Si elle s'échappait et qu'elle l'atteignait, elle serait enfin libre. Malheureusement, elle déchanta rapidement : non seulement ce Bifrost était gardé par quelqu'un qui ne laissait visiblement passer presque personne, mais elle ne voyait aucun moyen de sortir de cette maudite cellule. Si elle voulait atteindre cette sortie, il lui fallait être discrète, or une sortie par la force ne lui assurait pas cette discrétion. Elle réfléchit longuement à la façon d'atteindre le Bifrost, puis, elle se rappela les paroles de Loki. « Je reviendrai ». Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait. Même si l'idée de le revoir réchauffait son cœur et tordait agréablement son ventre, elle se sentait satisfaite de pouvoir utiliser à son tour Loki, comme il l'a fait. Une petite vengeance ne faisait pas de mal.

Une journée après, Helena eut comme prévu la visite d'un garde pour de nouveaux testes. Elle fut cette fois emmenée dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'entraînement, avec des mannequins en bois et des cibles partout. Les infirmières avaient accompagnées Helena et à peine fut elle entrée dans la salle que l'une d'elle lui expliqua :

- Ceci est une salle de combat, comme vous pouvez le voir.

- Impressionnant...

- Nous allons vous demander de frapper une à une les cibles pour voir ce dont vous êtes capable.

- Euh... D'accord...

Helena ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de le faire, mais elle s'exécuta, si ça pouvait les pousser à la ramener chez elle... Elle frappa une à une les cibles de son fluide qui explosèrent en milles morceaux. Les infirmières étaient subjuguées et se mirent à débattre entre elles. Helena eut la désagréable impression que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'avait en fait qu'attisé leur curiosité. Puis, elles se rassemblèrent autour d'elle pour lui poser dix milles questions :

- Depuis quand avez vous ce don ?

- Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, depuis ma naissance. Mais il n'a commencé à devenir puissant qu'a l'adolescence.

- Pouvez-vous le contrôler totalement ?

- Oui, en général.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, si je ne l'exploite pas au bout de quelques temps, c'est comme une bombe nucléaire, le fluide explose tout autour de moi et je ne peux pas l'empêcher.

- Fascinant...

Elles repartirent alors dans un coin, discuter entre elles et revinrent, un peu plus calmes que tout à l'heure.

- Nous allons devoir informer le roi de vos capacités, il pourra certainement éclaircir leur provenance. En attendant, nous allons vous ramener dans votre cellule.

Helena soupira un grand coup et sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Écoutez, je suis très reconnaissante du mal que vous vous donnez pour éclaircir mes pouvoirs, mais je dois retourner sur Terre ! Mes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude, j'ai besoin de les retrouver.

- Nous sommes désolées, mais nous devons absolument élucider ce phénomène avant de vous ramener là-bas, répliqua l'une d'elle, glaciale. Garde, ramenez-là.

Le garde la ramena de force à sa cellule et elle sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces quatre murs blancs, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille par ses propres moyens et tant pis si Loki n'était pas là à temps, elle partirait par la force.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Alors qu'elle préparait ses plans d'évasion en tournant en rond comme une cinglée dans la cellule, un garde vint de nouveau se présenter devant sa cellule. Ce qu'Helena ignorait, c'était que ce garde n'était autre que Loki. En effet, en pleine bataille avec Thor, un monstre lui avait transpercé le cœur, faisant croire à Thor et Jane qu'il était mort. Bien sûr, tout ça n'était que malices et magie. Une illusion qu'il devait conserver puisque tout Asgard le croyait mort, et ça l'arrangeait bien. Il était venu jusqu'à la cellule d'Helena pour voir sa réaction à l'annonce de son décès, mais une raison plus profonde l'avait poussé à venir. Il avait failli mourir, du moins, son illusion avait failli mourir, mais c'était presque la même chose. Il s'attendait à voir sa mère, mais non, c'est elle qu'il a vu. Il a vu son visage, alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, ses grands yeux verts braqués sur lui avec toute la tendresse qu'ils pouvaient faire preuve après qu'il ait saccagé la cellule. C'était Helena maintenant, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il s'approcha de la cellule, l'observant faire les cents pas, un livre à la main. Il adorait la voir concentrée, ça lui donnait ce côté intellectuel et réfléchi qu'elle n'avait pas souvent. Quand elle remarqua sa présence, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de froncer les sourcils plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Loki tenta de refouler ces maudits papillons qui virevoltaient dans son ventre et elle déclara avant même qu'il n'ai ouvert la bouche :

- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de ces maudits examens, je viens juste d'en faire un !

Loki étouffa un ricanement et dit, plus sérieux que jamais :

- Non ma dame. Je viens vous annoncer avec regret la mort du prince Loki.

Le visage d'Helena se décomposa. C'était comme si tout s'était brutalement arrêté. Son livre glissa de ses mains et elle vacilla. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et ses poumons se remplirent douloureusement. Son menton se mit à trembler, ses jambes flageolaient dangereusement alors elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi du mur, jusqu'à se retrouver assise. Elle ne devrait pas réagir comme ça, elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir ça. Elle s'en voulait, Helena se sentait coupable de la mort de Loki alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Elle aurait voulu lui dire au revoir correctement, lui faire ses adieux. Helena aurait voulu l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Loki ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il espérait qu'elle ait des remords, mais pas qu'elle soit bouleversée à ce point. Son apparence lui devait de rester impassible, mais il mourrait d'envie de l'enlacer, de la rassurer, de l'embrasser. Il esquissa inconsciemment un geste vers elle, et se ressaisit aussitôt. Il ne devait pas éveiller des soupçons, il devait prendre sur lui. Et cette fois, il reviendrai pour de bon. Il s'en alla rapidement, ne pouvant pas supporter de voir ses larmes couler sur ses joues sans pouvoir les essuyer.

Helena se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les bras autour des genoux. Elle se demandait pourquoi ça lui faisait cet effet là, pourquoi ça lui faisait tellement mal. Ils ne s'étaient vus que pendant quelques jours, et ça avait suffit pour...

- Pour que je tombe amoureuse... murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Elle tenta de calmer ses larmes en vain, et elles redoublèrent lorsqu'elle repensa à ses yeux, sa bouche, son visage. Loki avait inauguré son premier baiser, et elle sentait encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas partie avec lui ? Elle aurait pu le protéger, le sauver peut-être ? Helena s'en voulait terriblement, et ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Elle se sentait pitoyable, elle ne voulait pas être cette petite chose faible qui pleure dans son coin, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : il lui manquait terriblement. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle constata un autre inconvénient : en mourant, Loki avait anéanti toutes ses chances de s'échapper, tous ses espoirs fondés sur lui étaient réduis en miette. Non, elle ne devait pas se morfondre comme ça, elle était une femme forte, une dur à cuire. Brusquement, elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et se releva, fière et droite. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter, elle devait s'enfuir. Ses jambes vacillaient et son menton tremblait toujours. Le visage de Loki était encore encré dans son cerveau. La mort de celui-ci avait anéantit tout espoir de s'enfuir avec lui, et puisque plus rien ne la retenait ici, elle allait devoir s'en aller par ses propres moyens, et pas plus tard que demain.

La nuit fut rude pour Loki, il n'arrivait absolument pas à dormir, hanté par la vision d'Helena pleurant à chaude larmes. Il essayait de se contrôler, de ne pas aller la voir dans sa cellule et l'embrasser passionnément pour ne plus la quitter. Loki avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ça lui faisait peur à vrai dire mais il n'avait pas la tête à étudier les réactions chimiques de l'amour, il devait se fondre dans le décor. Après avoir annoncé au roi sa mort, Loki ne résista pas à l'envie de rendre une visite à Helena dans sa cellule. A peine eut-il pénétré dans les cachots qu'il la remarqua, étendue sur le sol avec une couverture et un oreiller. Il se sentit un instant coupable d'avoir ainsi saccagé la cellule, il aurait au moins pu épargner le lit... Elle respirait lentement, profondément endormie. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles régulières, son visage était paisible, comme il aimait le voir. Sa bouche était entrouverte, et ses cheveux de jais commençaient à s'emmêler. Dieu, ce qu'il aimait ses cheveux noirs... S'apercevant que son sort de propreté ne devrait pas tarder à se dissiper, il le renouvela doucement, de façon à ne pas la réveiller. Elle s'agita légèrement et fronça les sourcils avant de se rendormir. Loki n'en pouvait plus, c'était une torture pour lui de la voir sans pouvoir lui parler, la toucher... Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils étaient enfermés ensemble dans cette cellule et maintenant, c'est elle qui les sépares. Il soupira fortement et observa une dernière fois Helena, comme pour encrer son visage dans sa mémoire et murmura avant de s'éloigner :

- Je reviendrai, attends-moi...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Helena se réveilla difficilement, elle avait passé une nuit calme mais autre chose l'avait turlupiné pendant son sommeil. Ses pouvoirs. Les infirmières avaient dit qu'elles allaient en parler au roi pour en découvrir leur provenance. Elle avait longuement médité la question, avant de finalement tomber de sommeil. Même si elle brûlait d'envie de partir d'ici, et que la plaie que lui avait laissé Loki était encore béante dans son cœur, Helena était séduite par cette proposition. Elle s'était toujours demandée d'où venaient ses pouvoirs, pourquoi elle en avait et pas les autres. En y repensant, elle avait un souvenir très flou de son enfance, peu de souvenir avec ses parents, ses amis... Quelque chose clochait, et si elle avait l'opportunité de savoir qui elle était vraiment, elle la saisirait. Elle soupira longuement avant de se dire à elle-même :

- De toute façon, un jour ou deux de plus ne changerons pas grand chose maintenant...

Elle remarqua avec étonnement que ses cheveux étaient démêlés et soyeux, alors qu'elle n'avait pas prit de douche depuis le départ de Loki. Helena fronça les sourcils, serait-ce possible que le sort de Loki dure même après sa mort ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus sur le sujet qu'un garde visiblement fatigué vint lui ouvrir la cellule en déclarant :

- Le roi veut vous voir pour une audience privée.

Et bien, la vérité allait arriver plus vite que prévu... Le garde conduisit Helena a travers les dédales de couloirs et de colonnes qu'elle s'efforça de mémoriser. Si elle voulait s'échapper, il fallait au moins qu'elle trouve la sortie... Le garde se stoppa brutalement devant deux portes gigantesques qui ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir sur une longue allée de carrelage immaculé. Au fond se trouvait un trône ou un gros barbu se tenait mollement. Helena haussa un sourcils, c'était lui, le roi ?

- Approchez, dit-il d'une voix faible mais autoritaire.

Helena s'exécuta, et il lui fallu bien deux minutes pour arriver au trône. En regardant de plus près, elle remarqua qu'un cache lui recouvrait l'œil, et qu'il faisait bien plus terrifiant.

- Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Je m'appelle Helena Gordon.

- Vous venez ainsi de Midgard.

- Pardon, de quoi ?

- C'est ici le nom que nous donnons à la Terre, répliqua-t-il en haussant un peu le ton, ce qui fit aussitôt taire Helena. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Helena se figea légèrement, puis demanda avec appréhension :

- Euh... Je ne voudrais pas démolir le château... Vous n'avez pas un objet à détruire ?

Le roi resta perplexe, puis désigna une table près du mur d'une geste de main. Helena se tourna vers elle et la désintégra d'un coup de main. Le roi se redressa brutalement, plus surprit que jamais, sous le regard apeuré et perdu d'Helena.

- Ce n'est pas possible... Tu ne peux pas...

Helena préféra se taire, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à sa réaction. Il s'avança précipitamment vers elle et elle recula brusquement, effrayée par son comportement. Le roi lui saisit brutalement le visage, et la força à fermer sa paupière droite. Il constata en frissonnant ce qu'il redoutait, ou peut-être ce qu'il espérait, il ne savait pas trop. Trois grains de beauté sur la paupière, parfaitement alignés, comme Jaela. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était elle. Il la relâcha et elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière, les mains levées pour riposter la prochaine fois qu'il tenterait de l'approcher. Le roi reconnu alors les yeux de Jeala, et le visage de Pager.

- Helena...

Celle-ci en revanche, ne comprenait rien à cette situation, et considérait pour l'instant le roi comme un grand malade. Celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits et dit de but en blanc :

- Helena, je connais l'origine de tes pouvoirs.

Elle se figea aussitôt, reprenant son sang-froid. Elle se redressa, un peu craintive mais curieuse.

- Dites-le moi, répliqua-t-elle, à moitié suppliante, à moitié impatiente.

- Tu as été adoptée.

Helena écarquilla les yeux et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Elle crispait et décrispait ses mains moites tandis qu'une sueur froide coula dans son dos. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, un sourire nerveux sur le visage :

- Non, non... C'est impossible, je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma mère, il y a des photos et...

- Helena, la coupa le roi, plus grave que jamais. Tes parents venaient d'Asgard.

- Vous mentez... murmura-t-elle, désespérée.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait trop de mauvaises nouvelles pour elle, trop de blessures d'un seul coup. Elle se sentait défaillir, mais le roi continua quand même :

- Tes parents étaient de prodigieux magiciens, les meilleurs de l'histoire. En particulier ta mère.

- Stop, stop, stop... ce n'est pas vrai ! Marmonna-t-elle en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Helena, tu aurais beau le nier, ce que je te dis est vrai, dit le roi d'un ton plus calme cette fois.

Elle s'écroula pour de bon cette fois, à genoux sur le sol froid. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps son chagrin et des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Pris d'un élan d'affection et de pitié, il s'accroupit près d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Le roi avait l'impression de revivre le moment où il avait annoncé à Loki qu'il été adopté, et son cœur se serra brusquement. Il était mort maintenant, et son devoir de roi était d'en faire abstraction pour régner avec justesse sur les neuf royaumes. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix d'Helena qui murmura à travers ses sanglots :

- Ra... racontez-moi...

- Tes parents s'appelaient Jeala et Pager Golaric, et ils maîtrisaient la plus puissante magie qu'on ai jamais vu. Ils étaient mes amis, et ils m'ont trahis.

Helena tressaillit à cette évocation en séchant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- Tes parents ont fuit Asgard pour échapper à la guerre imminente, alors qu'ils devaient y participer et qu'ils devaient constituer un grand atout. Ils ont réussit à atteindre le Bifrost avant l'armée et ont confié un bébé à Heimdall. Toi.

- Qui... qui est Heimdall ?

- Le gardien du Bifrost, gardien du passage vers les mondes.

Helena calma progressivement ses soubresaut et essaya en vain de se faire à l'idée que ses parents n'étaient pas les siens.

- Heimdall, au lieu de nous livrer le bébé, à préféré l'envoyer à Midgard pour qu'il soit éloigné de toutes ces histoires et qu'il puisse vivre en paix. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu, j'imaginais que tu n'aurais pas de pouvoir particulier si tu n'étais pas confrontée à tout ça, mais je me trompais.

Helena se releva avec peine, et le roi fit de même. Elle se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il n'était pas si grand que ça, et qu'il ressemblait plus à un papy gâteau en armure. Sa plaie toujours ouverte, elle dit néanmoins :

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont morts avant d'avoir pu quitter Asgard.

Helena vira au pâle. Comment pouvait-on supporter d'apprendre à la fois l'existence de parents biologiques et leur mort ? Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle ne s'était pas évanouie, ou qu'elle n'avait pas crié de toutes ses forces. Soudain, ce ne fut plus de la tristesse qui l'habitait, mais de la colère, de la souffrance. Elle ne voulait plus rester ici.

- Je dois retourner sur Terre. Mes parents m'attendent, dit-elle aussitôt.

- Ce ne sont pas tes parents, répliqua le roi, redevenu dur et froid.

- Dans ma tête, si, dit presque aussitôt Helena, sûre d'elle.

Le roi haussa les sourcils, et il répondit :

- Tu viens d'Asgard, alors tu demeures à Asgard.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle, pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Tu es une asgardienne, et tu constitue un atout puissant pour le royaume. Il y a des appartements à l'étage pour t'installer, continua-t-il, toujours froid et impassible.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

A peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase que deux gardes la saisirent et l'emmenèrent de force en dehors de la grande salle. Helena pesta et vociféra, mais les gardes la tenaient fermement, l'empêchant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

- Je ne vivrais pas ici ! Cria-t-elle à l'intention du roi.

- Tu resteras ici, de gré où de force ! Répondit-il alors que les portes se refermaient sur une Helena furieuse et surtout, désespérée.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Loki ignorait tout de l'altercation entre Helena et Odin, il n'avait fait qu'élaborer ses plans dans un coin tranquille du château, toujours sous l'apparence d'un garde. Il avait encore du mal à trouver ce qu'il allait faire pour reprendre le trône d'Asgard, mais pour l'instant, il devait sauver Helena et ensuite, ils régneraient ensemble sur les neuf royaumes. Il sourit à cette pensée, jamais il n'aurait imaginé partager le trône avec qui que ce soit, mais Helena n'était pas n'importe qui. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il la convainque, et étant donné qu'il était sensé être mort, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire... Prit d'un soudain aplomb, il se dirigea vers les cachots, prêt à la libérer.

Helena s'extasia malgré elle devant l'immensité de la chambre : un lit à baldaquin, deux commode et le tout sculpté dans l'or, sans parler de la douche majestueuse. Elle reprit néanmoins ses esprits lorsque les gardes la jetèrent presque dedans et refermèrent la porte à clé. Elle tenta un instant de pulvériser la porte en jetant son fluide sur elle, mais il se répercuta sur la surface lisse pour manquer de la toucher. Il semblait que la sécurité avait été améliorée, encore une fois... Elle pleurait toujours, et la première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois à terre, au bord de l'évanouissement. Tous ces chocs émotionnels l'avaient affaiblie et elle s'allongea sur le sol et, prise de colère, elle cria. Un seul cri, qui devait sortir depuis bien longtemps. Comment, comment se faire à l'idée que les gens avec qui vous avez passé dix-huit ans de votre vie, ceux qui vous ont cajolés, éduqués et aimés, ne sont pas vos parents ? Helena n'arrivait pas à y croire, et sa haine envers ce royaume ne faisait qu'empirer.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en grognant de rage, et ce fut avec stupeur qu'elle reconnu une odeur bien familière : celle de Loki. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était sa chambre. Le château était immense, et il l'avait installée dans la chambre de Loki ? Le roi était décidément déterminé à oublier la mort de son fils... Elle huma un long moment l'odeur boisé des draps, et elle sourit cette fois en repensant à son visage anguleux et à ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur sa tête, sans oublier ses fossettes irrésistibles. Loki vivait toujours dans son cœur, et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Elle revint à ses esprits et réfléchit une fois de plus à la manière de s'enfuir. Helena soupira à cette pensée, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir pensé qu'à ça depuis des semaines : fuir, fuir, fuir et toujours fuir. Elle se sentait comme une bête en cage qui servait d'attraction aux enfants. Brusquement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre : fermée, bien entendu. Néanmoins, si elle parvenait à briser le carreau, elle arriverait sûrement à se faufiler à l'extérieur. Helena colla sa joue à la fenêtre et vit avec désarroi que sauter n'était même pas envisageable : il y avait au moins vingts mètres entre sa chambre et le sol. Elle s'installa néanmoins sur le rebord pour continuer à réfléchir devant le décor majestueux d'Asgard.

Loki se figea. Il resta immobile un long moment, les yeux fixés sur la cellule. Vide. En essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, il la contourna pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie dans un coin, mais non. Personne. Helena avait disparu. Loki se dirigea un peu trop brutalement vers le garde présent et lui demanda :

- Où est la fille qui était dans cette cellule ?

Le garde, un gros mollasson qui venait à peine de se réveiller, grogna avant de dire d'une voix endormie :

- J'sais pas, j'viens d'arriver...

Loki saisit brutalement son col et le regarda férocement :

- Où est-elle ? Répéta-t-il, bien plus menaçant.

- Je... J'ai entendu dire que le roi l'avait appelée, j'en sais pas plus ! Répondit le garde, apeuré.

Loki finit par lâcher le pauvre bougre qui recula de quelques pas avant de jurer dans sa barbe. Loki se dirigea vers la sortie pour refouler sa rage naissante. Elle lui tordait l'estomac et une douleur acebre faisait palpiter son cœur Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, et si Odin s'avisait du lui faire du mal... Il préféra ne pas y penser et tenta de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Qu'est ce que le roi pouvait donc vouloir à Helena ? A moins que... A moins qu'il ait découvert l'immensité de ses pouvoirs et dans ce cas...

- ...il l'utilisera comme une arme lors de la guerre... prononça-t-il à voix basse.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser faire ça, Loki savait pertinemment de quoi était capable Odin, et surtout la méprise qu'il avait pour les humains. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, échafaudant un plan dans sa tête. Il pénétra dans la pièce qui empestait le poisson et déclara, aussi sérieux que possible :

- Je viens chercher le repas pour la midgardienne, ordre du roi.

Les cuisinières se regardèrent entre elle, et l'une d'elle dit, méfiante :

- Le garde de tout à l'heure nous à pourtant certifié qu'il viendrait lui-même chercher le repas...

Loki fulmina intérieurement, pourquoi fallait-il que ces cuisinières soit si méfiantes ? Elles lui faisaient perdre un temps fou.

- Il m'a chargé de le prendre à sa place, il a été retardé.

Les cuisinières se regardèrent de nouveau entre-elles, ce qui commençait à sérieusement agacer Loki. Finalement, l'une d'elle lui tendit le plateau, et Loki déclara juste avant qu'elle ne se remettent à l'œuvre :

- Je suis navré, mais mon ami ne m'a pas indiqué l'endroit où je devais le donner.

- Je crois qu'il avait mentionné une chambre royale... Ah oui, celle du prince Loki.

Celui-ci tressaillit, Odin avait osé l'envoyer dans sa chambre ? Était-ce pour oublier sa mort où pour torturer Helena ? Non, le roi ne pouvait avait connaissance des événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la cellule... En y repensant, son cœur fit un sursaut, et une agréable chaleur se répandit dans son ventre. Décidément, qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'il la reverrait de nouveau ?

Helena s'était à moitié endormie lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et marmonna en direction de la porte :

- C'est pour quoi ?

Loki tressaillit déjà lorsqu'il entendit sa voix et répondit :

- C'est le repas, puis-je entrer ?

- Deux minutes !

Helena se leva et ajusta la robe qu'elle avait pioché dans l'armoire qui contenait une garde robe féminine aménagée pour elle. Une robe verte en bustier de velours qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds.

- Vous pouvez entrer !

Loki entra, tête baissée sur le plateau qu'il tenait et se retourna pour vérouiller la porte. Lorsqu'il fit demi-tour, son plateau lui glissa des mains et vint se fracasser sur le sol, réduisant la pièce en un silence de mort. Une expression de surprise ses dessinait sur ses traits. Elle était magnifique. Il l'étudia longuement, malgré son regard interrogateur, de ses grands yeux qui paraissaient d'un vert foncé à la lumière de la chambre, de ses lèvres pulpeuses et sa moue exaspérée. Il descendit sur son cou fin et ses clavicules, sa poitrine parfaitement mise en valeur dans ce bustier et cette robe sublime qui complétait le tableau. Et ses cheveux, bon sang, ses cheveux de jais qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. C'en fut trop pour lui, ses pulsions prirent le dessus, son cœur ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa comme s'il avait peur de la perdre de nouveau. Il revint néanmoins à la raison quand celle-ci le repoussa brutalement, une expression de dégoût et de colère sur le visage avant de lui asséner une gifle bruyante.

- Vous êtes malade ? Beugla-t-elle en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de main.

N'écoutant que son cœur et ses papillons qui s'affolaient dans son ventre, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait encore l'apparence d'un simple garde.

- Helena...

Celle-ci tressaillit, elle aurait juré reconnaître la voix de Loki, et son étonnement ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque, progressivement, le garde s'évanouit dans un halo vert pour qu'elle découvre Loki, en chair et en os. Lentement, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et tituba en arrière. C'était impossible, insensé, tout ça devait être un piège pour la tester. Le soi-disant Loki s'avança vers elle, mais elle beugla :

- N'approchez pas !

Loki s'arrêta brutalement, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de couteau dans le dos et la surprise se lit sur son visage. Helena le détailla longuement, comme hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ses cheveux, son visage, et ses yeux. Tout dans ses yeux exprimaient la sincérité, la peur et la tendresse.

- Mais, Helena... commença Loki.

- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas Loki, il est mort ! Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi venez-vous me torturer ainsi ? Le coupa-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Je suis Loki, répliqua celui-ci, plus convainquant que jamais.

- Alors prouvez-le !

Loki soupira, et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il déclare à la manière d'un conte qu'on dit aux enfants :

- Nous étions enfermés dans une cellule, et tu me détestais. Tu as des pouvoirs extraordinaires, et tu as pleuré tes parents une fois. Tu m'as giflé et je t'ai embrassé, ensuite...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Helena s'était déjà jetée à son cou et l'embrassait passionnément, pour être sûre qu'il ne lui échappe plus jamais. Loki répondit aussitôt à son baiser et la serra aussi fort qu'il pût, aussi fort qu'il le faudrait pour ne plus qu'ils se quittent. Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre et Helena, prise par une pulsion qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné auparavant, se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, de nombreux petits baisers qui faisaient plus d'effet à Loki qu'il ne voulait le dire. Celui-ci saisit les jambes de la jeunes filles et la souleva du sol, avant de la plaquer contre le mur, lui faisant arracher un gémissement. Loki retrouva bien vite le chemin de ses lèvres et Helena passait avec vigueur ses mains dans ses cheveux d'ébènes, si doux... Loki était comme possédé, il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses mains, de ses lèvres et il adorait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps... Helena elle, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les mains de Loki qui caressaient ses cuisses et ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient sans répit sur sa nuque, laissant au passage quelques suçons, elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait pareil effet, et revoir Loki ne laissait décemment pas le temps à son cerveau de réfléchir. Celui-ci la décolla finalement du mur pour l'allonger sur son lit, qui était d'ailleurs le sien maintenant et en profita pour la couvrir de baiser sur son décolleté, ses bras, son cou. Helena n'en pouvait plus, tous ses baisers lui laissaient une traînée glacée sur sa peau. Bien vite, elle le força à retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres. Il entreprit de défaire sa robe, qui glissa avec lenteur le long de son corps pour aller s'écraser par-terre. Helena rougit et devint très anxieuse : c'était sa première fois, et elle ne l'avait pas du tout imaginée comme ça... Loki sembla remarquer son soubresaut lorsqu'il jeta la robe et se décolla d'elle. Helena se recroquevilla sur elle-même, rouge d'être ainsi exposée devant lui. Lentement, il lui susurra à l'oreille, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, même si l'excitation se trahissait dans sa voix :

- Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ?

- ...Oui, finit-elle par déclarer.

- Sûre ?

- Sûre.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Lorsque qu'Helena se réveilla, le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel, et un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Alors qu'elle s'étirait allègrement, elle se figea brutalement, les yeux écarquillés en se rappelant des événements de la veille. Helena tourna brutalement la tête vers l'autre côté du lit, et y découvrit avec soulagement, mais aussi avec une infime tristesse que la place était vide. Elle se laissa retomber en soupirant, elle s'en doutait un peu à vrai dire. En y repensant, le moment avait été... Parfait. On lui avait toujours dit que la première fois n'avait rien de fantastique, mais c'était totalement différent avec un Dieu... Helena se leva et se rendit compte avec amusement que Loki avait prit la peine de ranger les affaires qu'ils avaient éparpillés la veille. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était maniaque. Helena décida de prendre une douche, puis remit sa robe en velours verte, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle remarqua avec surprise qu'un mot était posé là :

« Ma douce Helena,

J'ai dû partir très tôt pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, rappelle-toi que tout le monde me croit mort. Sache que je déteste devoir te quitter de nouveau, et que je ferais tout mon possible pour venir te libérer. Il y a un peuple d'une autre planète qui a une dette envers moi et si j'arrive à les convaincre, ils pourront nous aider à renverser Odin. Nous régnerons ensemble sur les neufs royaumes, et je récupérerais mon droit. Pour ce qui est de Thor, ne t'en fais pas, il a des affaires importantes sur Terre, il ne reviendra pas avant très longtemps. Fais ce qu'Odin te dis, reste discrète et tout se passera bien.

A bientôt, ton dévoué Loki.

P.-S. Détruis cette lettre, je suis sûr que tu en es capable. »

Helena souri à sa dernière remarque et désintégra la lettre d'un coup. Néanmoins, quelque chose la tracassait dans sa lettre : ils régneraient ensemble ? Il voulait vraiment qu'elle reste vivre ici pour toujours, et qu'elle règne à ses côtés ? Avait-il déjà oublié que ce qui la motivait depuis des semaines était la fuite ? Elle s'assit au bord du lit, en pleine méditation. Il était vrai que la perspective d'une vie aux côtés de Loki avait tout de réjouissant, mais plus le temps passait, plus ses parents lui manquaient. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle se souvint que non, ce n'étaient pas ses vrais parents. Helena avait encore du mal à assimiler cette nouvelle, même si dans sa tête, ses parents adoptifs étaient ses parents biologiques, il y avait des tas de choses qui semblaient évidentes maintenant : la non-ressemblance avec ses parents, la différence de caractère et surtout, ses pouvoirs. Enfin, elle avait une réponse, mais ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle avait escompté... Elle réfléchit longuement : au final, n'aurait-elle pas préféré ignorer tout de cette histoire ? Si l'on éclipsait sa rencontre avec Loki, tout n'avait été que problèmes et tristesse. Helena secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle devait faire ce que Loki lui disait, elle devait rester discrète et elle serait enfin libérée.

De son côté, Loki avait utilisé le Bifrost sans éveiller les soupçons pour se rendre à Keridyll, la fameuse planète qui lui devait une dette. En effet, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient survécus à l'attaque des géants de glace, bien qu'ils ne furent pas en très grand nombre. C'était au début une simple visite pour de la marchandise, qui se finit en un massacre sanglant. Juste après, le roi s'était mit à genoux et lui avait promis d'exaucer le moindre de ses désirs. C'était maintenant où jamais. A peine eut-il posé un pied sur le sol marron, que tous les habitants le reconnaissèrent. Il y eut quelques acclamations, mais le peuple des Keridylliens était le plus civilisé et sage après Asgard. Loki avait toujours trouvé ce royaume fascinant, avec ces deux lunes qui gravitaient autour et ce château impérial au fond, sans oublier que tout semblait simple ici. A chaque problème, sa solution. Une fois qu'il eu pénétré le magnifique palais, il se dirigea vers le trône, et aussitôt que le roi le reconnu, il sauta de son siège et se dirigea vers lui, sourire aux lèvres. Au moins, se dit Loki, un royaume qui m'apprécie... Le roi ne payait pas de mine ainsi : petit et rondouillard, c'était plutôt un grand-père qui dormait toute la journée. Le roi fit une grande révérence à Loki et déclara :

- Seigneur, c'est un honneur de vous revoir.

- Je vous en remercie. Je viens traiter d'une affaire importante.

- Comme vous le désirez, allons dans mon salon, nous y serons plus aise.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un renfoncement du couloir et Loki y découvrit une pièce qui ressemblait fortement à un salon de midgardien, excepté tous ces appareils électroniques auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Le roi s'assit lourdement dans un gros fauteuil, tandis que Loki s'assit gracieusement sur une chaise. Aussitôt, le roi lui proposa :

- Une boisson ? Des friandises ?

- Non merci, je suis pressé.

- Je vois... Quelle est donc cette affaire si importante ?

- Je viens ici pour vous proposer de régler ma dette.

Le roi tressaillit imperceptiblement, il avait longtemps redouté ce jour. Mais après tout, cet homme avait sauvé son peuple, il devait lui rendre la pareille.

- Je vous écoute.

- Vous devez m'aider à renverser Odin.

Cette fois, le roi écarquilla grand les yeux et s'exclama :

- Renverser le père de toute chose ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ?

Loki ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il se calme.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites ? Vous avez beau être son fils, c'est impossible !

- J'ai une arme secrète.

Le roi se calma un peu, devenu curieux.

- Et quelle est cette arme ?

- Une midgardiennne.

Le roi se prit la tête entre les mains et se leva brutalement de son siège. « Il est complètement fou » pensa-t-il, un peu effrayé par ses ambitions.

- Une midgardiennne aux pouvoirs inimaginables, ajouta Loki.

- C'est insensé.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas ordinaire, dit-il en se levant. Venez la voir de vos propres yeux, ensuite vous réfléchirez à ma proposition.

Le roi se rassit, sembla réfléchir à deux cents à l'heure puis soupira longuement. Il planta ses petits yeux noirs dans ceux de Loki et déclara, solennel :

- Je vais venir voir cette fameuse midgardienne.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Le roi, qui se nommait d'ailleurs Torrun, arriva à Asgard par l'un des passages que connaissait Loki, et réussit à le faire entrer sans se faire repérer grâce à ses habiles illusions. Helena, qui ignorait tout de cette visite, tournait en rond dans sa chambre, désespérée d'être de nouveau enfermée entre quatre murs. Sur le chemin, le roi questionna Loki en toute discrétion :

- Sous votre respect, vous avez essayé de nombreuses fois de reprendre le trône, en vain... Pourquoi pensez-vous y arriver maintenant ?

Sa remarque vexa Loki, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître et répondit aussitôt :

- Parce que cette fois, ils ne le verront pas venir, personne ne pourrait se douter que je tenterais une attaque.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tout Asgard me croit mort.

Torrun tressaillit, il ignorait totalement cette partie du plan.

- Tout Asgard, sauf la midgardienne ?

- Exact. Nous arrivons prêt de la chambre.

De son côté, Helena entendait des pas venir de sa chambre, et colla aussitôt son oreille sur le bois pour deviner si elle appartenait à Loki. Les pas se stoppèrent juste devant, et elle perçu une conversation entre deux hommes :

- Vous croyez en ses pouvoirs ?

- Oui, je dois la garder, elle me sert de protection. J'essaie de la cacher pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Et ensuite, qu'allez-vous en faire ?

- Elle n'aura plus aucun intérêt, elle n'en a presque plus. Je suppose que je vais la faire disparaître.

Helena se figea sur place. La voix appartenait clairement à Loki, et ce qu'il disait se référait bien trop à elle. Helena était convaincue qu'il parlait d'elle. Ce fut comme si tout son être se déchirait en deux, comme si tout son être était martelé de petits couteaux. Et soudain, elle comprit douloureusement ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû oublier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pût être naïve ! Depuis le début, il cherchait à l'avoir à ses ordres, depuis le début, elle n'était qu'une arme pour renverser le trône. Loki était clairement le pire manipulateur qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Helena senti sa respiration s'accélérer brusquement lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle devait se calmer, essayer de ne rien laisser paraître, mais c'était sans compter son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et qui manquait de se briser à tout moment. Helena s'appuya contre la rambarde du lit, et plissa fortement les yeux pour retrouver son calme.

- Entrez... murmura-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux gardes, et pendant un instant, elle espéra qu'elle s'était trompée, que ce n'était que deux gardes qui discutaient devant sa porte. Mais ses espoirs furent atrocement anéantis lorsque, la porte fermée, les deux gardes se transformèrent en un petit bonhomme et Loki. Celui-ci, bien trop heureux de la revoir qu'il pourrait l'admettre lui lança un des sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret, mais ce fut avec surprise qu'Helena ne lui répondit pas. Au contraire, elle le fixait durement, comme si Loki devait se reprocher quelque chose.

Helena réfléchit à toute vitesse, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Si Loki savait qu'elle avait entendu leur conversation, qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait ? Finalement, elle daigna lui rendre son sourire en mimant une expression ravie. Loki n'en fut qu'a moitié convaincu. Puis, elle reporta son attention vers la deuxième personne qui accompagnait le Dieu : il était petit, à peine plus grand qu'elle, avec une grosse barbe blanche pas très soignée et des cheveux de cette même couleur qui foisonnaient sur son crâne. Il était visiblement d'un haut rang d'Asgard, à en juger ses vêtements dorés et sa petite cape blanche qui descendait à ses pieds. Le pauvre était essoufflé, il avait probablement dû arpenter les immenses couloirs du château. Néanmoins, il reprit vite ses esprits et se dirigea vers Helena, ses yeux plissés pour la jauger de bas en haut.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Helena Gordon. Qui êtes-vous ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

- Je suis Torrun, roi de Keridyll. Enchanté.

Il fit une petite révérence qui amusa beaucoup Helena. Celle-ci en revanche, ne daigna pas un seul regard vers Loki, alors qu'il y a peu de temps, elle ne passait pas une minute sans le dévorer des yeux. Loki restait de marbre, mais il devinait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans savoir quoi. Finalement, elle lui demanda d'une voix dure et froide :

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici ?

Loki écarquilla grand les yeux, déstabilisé. Elle le vouvoyait de nouveau, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés dans la cellule. Il reprit ses esprits, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui répondre :

- Voici le roi de la planète dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre. Il a demandé à te voir pour jauger tes pouvoirs.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Avant même que Loki puisse réagir, Helena projeta son fluide et il alla s'écraser contre l'armoire derrière lui dans un fracas assourdissant. Le roi lui, s'était carrément collé contre le mur, les yeux exorbités de peur mais aussi de fascination. Loki était complètement abasourdi, enfoncé dans le mur, des morceaux de l'armoire tout autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais pour l'instant, ce fut de la rage qui l'habitait. Il ne supportait pas d'être humilié ainsi, de la voir se délecter de son petit numéro. Le choc ne l'avait pas blessé, mais son dos le fit grimacer lorsqu'il se releva. Loki se jeta avec colère sur Helena, la coinçant entre le mur derrière elle et lui, une main sur sa gorge. Helena n'avait pas vraiment prévu sa réaction et émit un couinement lorsqu'il serra son cou. Elle avait complètement oublié que ce type était un Dieu emplit de vengeance et de colère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'as prit ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Vociféra-t-il. On ne m'humilie pas comme ça ! Je suis le prince d'Asgard, terrienne !

Loki avait perdu toute raison, et il ne mesurait pas l'impact de ses mots. L'approche de la bataille le faisait bouillonner de l'intérieur, et il perdait son calme pour un oui ou pour un non, peu importe contre qui. Helena gémit une fois de plus, et Loki desserra son emprise pour l'entendre lui cracher à la figure :

- Je ne suis pas terrienne !

A ces mots, Loki reprit son sang-froid et lâcha Helena, qui se courba en deux pour respirer. Loki recula, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regarda ses mains avec dégoût, puis jeta un coup d'œil au roi, toujours terré dans son coin, observant la scène avec incrédulité. Helena se releva vivement et continua sa phrase, en s'approchant de plus en plus vers lui :

- Mes parents venaient d'Asgard, ils se nommaient Jeala et Pager Golaric, les plus grand sorciers du royaume.

Loki avait effectivement entendu parler d'eux, mais Odin ne s'étendait jamais sur le sujet.

- Ils m'ont envoyé sur Terre juste avant la guerre et l'armée d'Asgard les as tués.

Helena se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'un Loki déstabilisé par les larmes qui surgissaient dans les yeux d'Helena.

- J'ai été adoptée.

Loki écarquilla les yeux en grand et sa respiration se bloqua brutalement. Ce fut comme si tous les souvenirs d'Odin et de Frigga lui revenaient douloureusement en tête. Il chancela et fit un pas en arrière, mais fut rattrapé par la main d'Helena. Il la regarda et perçu avec amertume la douleur et la peine dans ses yeux, et non plus la tendresse et le désir qui l'habitait auparavant. Loki était perdu, mais pas autant qu'Helena qui se déchirait entre l'envie de le frapper et de l'enlacer. Finalement, le roi prit la parole, mettant fin à cette situation douloureuse.

- Par le tout puissant ! La fille des Golaric ! S'exclama-t-il.

Helena tourna son visage rougit par les larmes et tenta de se calmer. Le roi planta ses petits yeux noirs dans les siens et vint se saisir de ses mains :

- Je connaissais vos parents, et c'est moi qui les ait aidés à s'enfuir, où du moins à essayer de retenir l'armée... Pager était comme mon fils, et je vous suivrais n'importe où, ne serais-ce que pour venger l'honneur de vos parents.

Il s'agenouilla en prononçant ces paroles, et Helena, plus calme mais toujours déstabilisée, ne répondit rien. Torrun se releva et Loki, ayant reprit son masque de pierre habituel déclara :

- Parfait. Vous nous aiderez à combattre l'armée pendant qu'Helena et moi allons nous occuper d'Odin.

Torrun hocha la tête et lança un dernier regard admiratif pour Helena, avant que Loki ne le transforme en un simple garde. Le roi s'en alla et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Loki et Helena seul à seul. Celui-ci secoua la tête et murmura comme pour lui-même :

- Que t'est-il arrivée...?

- J'ai ouvert les yeux. Répondit froidement Helena sans oser le regarder.

- Helena, je ne te comprends pas ! Dit Loki en venant vers elle. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traite ainsi ?

Loki s'était saisit de ses mains, la forçant à regarder ses yeux emplis d'une tristesse sans égal. Pendant un instant, Helena eut la conviction qu'il était sincère, car on lui avait toujours dit que si les lèvres pouvaient mentir, les yeux ne le pouvaient pas. Loki brûlait de l'intérieur, il avait enfin compris qu'il pouvait aimer, et que c'était elle qu'il suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Mais la voir le repousser ainsi brisait son cœur en deux.

- Je... commença Helena. Je t'ai entendu avant que tu rentres dans ma chambre, dit-elle en tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître. Tu as dit que tu j'étais inutile, et que tu me tueras après avoir reprit le trône ! Cria-t-elle en se débarrassant de ses mains, prête à riposter s'il tentait de la faire taire.

Loki resta les bras ballants avant de se prendre le visage entre deux mains et de partir d'un rire hystérique, sous le regard complètement perdu d'Helena. Après s'être légèrement calmé, il serra Helena dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs.  
- Loki ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle.

Il la reposa, et son cœur se réchauffa lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau son regard empreint d'amour se poser sur elle. Il sortit de son haut un petit bijou en émeraude et expliqua :

- C'était d'elle que je parlais. C'est une amulette qui m'a été offerte par Frigga. Elle ne me sert à rien, c'est une protection qui augmente légèrement mes pouvoirs, rien d'autre. Je disais au roi que je m'en débarrasserai lorsque j'aurais reprit le trône, puisqu'elle m'est inutile.

Helena resta abasourdie quelques secondes, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit en criant.

- MAIS COMMENT JE PEUX ETRE AUSSI DEBILE ?!

Loki vint se joindre à elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres. Helena se redressa et il la prit dans ses bras, chose qu'elle attendait depuis le début. Finalement, il tourna sa tête vers elle et y déposa un long baiser quand la porte s'ouvre sur le roi :

- Une fois que tout sera fini, que pensez-vous de...

Il s'arrêta net en surprenant les tourtereaux qui se séparèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, Loki agacé et Helena rouge pivoine. Torrun regarda tour à tour les jeunes gens avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux et de refermer la porte. Loki soupira et se releva, suivit d'Helena. Il prit ensuite l'apparence d'un garde et lui dit avant qu'il ouvre la porte :

- Prépare-toi Helena, la prochaine fois que je viendrais, ce sera la guerre.

Helena frissonna légèrement à cette évocation et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

- Je t'attendrais.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Et le jour tant redouté arriva, un peu trop tôt au goût d'Helena mais maintenant qu'elle s'était engagée, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle avait revêtu un chandail blanc et avait déniché une sorte de collant qui faisait affaire de pantalon noir. Avec grande peine, elle avait réussit à nouer ses longs cheveux à coups d'épingles d'or, puis elle avait attendue en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. Loki arriva quelques minutes plus tard, cette fois sans illusion. La bataille faisait déjà rage autour du château, on entendait des cris, des coups de canon, des lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Helena était pétrifiée, mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Loki avait un étrange casque sur la tête, avec des cornes de bélier sur le haut. Helena ne lui avait pas dit, mais elle le trouvait ridicule, Loki n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main.

- Je crois... répondit-elle en saisissant sa main.

Loki la prit soudainement dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put. Un peu étonnée, Helena finit par lui rendre son étreinte lorsqu'il murmura à son oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Helena crut défaillir, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu prononcer ces mots, même pas lorsqu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble.

- Je t'aime, finit-elle par répondre.

Loki se décolla légèrement d'elle et l'embrassa avec force, pour ancrer ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Helena remarqua avec stupeur que des petites larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Lentement, Loki murmura :

- Helena, si cette guerre se finit mal, je veux que tu prenne ma place sur le trône.

- Hein ?!

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Helena n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, il l'entraînait dans le couloir en lui expliquant ses plans :

- Torrun et son armée son déjà entrain de combattre celle d'Asgard, mais il y aura une bonne centaine de soldats pour protéger Odin. Tu te sens capable de les affronter avec moi ?

- T'as déjà oublié que je régénère ?

Loki esquissa un demi-sourire à cette remarque et continuait d'arpenter les couloirs, Helena sur ses talons. Malgré l'expression déterminée qu'il abordait, son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration se faisait par accoups. Ça y est, il allait enfin renverser Odin, enfin reprendre le trône qui lui revenait de droit et cette fois, personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin, même pas Thor qui heureusement, ignore tout de la situation à Asgard.

Il bifurquèrent à gauche et Loki eut juste le temps de se baisser qu'un garde planta son épée dans le mur, manquant de justesse de le décapiter. Helena riposta aussitôt en l'expédiant d'un coup de main à l'autre bout du couloir, projetant par la même occasion deux autres gardes qui venaient d'arriver. Loki se releva brutalement et se mit cette fois à courir, Helena à ses côtés en la sommant de se dépêcher.

Plusieurs gardes surgirent alors dans l'allée menant à la salle du trône, faisant grimacer Loki.

- J'ai l'impression qu'Odin savait que j'étais derrière tout ça... marmonna-t-il.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Helena s'avança et se place devant Loki, regardant la nuée de gardes qui fonçaient vers eux. Plus ceux-ci s'avançaient, plus Loki devenait anxieux, voyant qu'Helena ne faisait rien.

- Helena...

- Attends...

Les gardes continuaient à courir vers eux, ils étaient maintenant à moins de deux mètres et Helena restait toujours immobile.

- Helena !

- Je sais ce que je fais !

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes et elle écarta brutalement les bras en lâchant un cri bestial. Tous les soldats furent mit au sol, jusqu'au dernier, incapables de se relever. Loki vint a ses côtés et passa sa main autour de sa taille, les yeux exorbités :

- Bien joué...

- Merci ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Maintenant allons-y !

Cette fois, il atteinrent la salle du trône ou Odin était assis sur son siège, néanmoins prêt à riposter. Une autre centaine de gardes étaient là, en train de défendre leur roi bien aimé.

- Helena, tu peux le refaire ?

- Je peux peut-être toucher la moitié des gardes, mais l'autre coup m'a affaiblie...

Sur ceux, Helena déversa son fluide qui toucha finalement les trois quart des soldats. Loki quant à lui, se chargea des autres comme il pût, n'étant pas très puissant sans son sceptre. Il réussit néanmoins à tous les tuer, avec l'aide d'Helena qui était très affaiblie. Odin, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début se leva, son éternel aspect froid et dur sur le visage. Même si Helena vouait une haine à cet homme, elle se mit en retrait, se disant que cet histoire était définitivement celle du roi et de Loki.

- Et bien, vous ne dites plus rien Odin ? Dit Loki, son sourire carnassier revenu sur son visage, méprisant profondément le roi.

- Je suis étonné que tu aies réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici, répliqua froidement celui-ci.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Je viens vous arracher du trône, et vous êtes étonné ?

Loki, prit d'une rage subite lança un sort sur le roi qui, ne s'y attendant pas, tomba à terre et roula jusqu'en bas des marches. Helena se précipita à ses côtés, redoutant le pire mais Loki l'interrompit d'une main. Elle se stoppa néanmoins à quelques mètres, prête à intervenir. Odin avait du mal à respirer, et d'une main fébrile, il tentait d'attrapper son sceptre qui pourrait repousser Loki à coup sur. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et le repoussa quelques mètres plus loin.

- C'est fini, père. Vous avez échoué.

- Thor ne te laissera pas faire... murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Thor ? Laissez-moi rire, il me croit mort, tout comme vous. Et puis, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne pourra pas lutter très longtemps... ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à Helena.

Celle-ci ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, après tout le roi ne méritait pas de mourir, même si elle et Loki le haïssaient.

- Loki...

Celui-ci se détacha légèrement du roi pour la regarder, le regard emplit de haine et de tristesse. Elle comprit soudainement à quel point cet homme lui avait fait du mal rien qu'en le regardant. Toute la haine et la douleur de Loki la submergeait, et elle décida de se taire. Celui-ci revint au roi et prononça doucement, avec un plaisir bien présent :

- Je ne vais pas te tuer. Pas encore. Tu iras d'abord pourrir dans les cachots comme tu m'y as envoyé.

Au même moment, l'armée et le roi Torrun surgirent dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Loki se releva avec fierté.

- Emmenez-le dans les cachots. Et veillez à ce qu'il ne s'en échappe pas.

Aussitôt, une dizaine de soldats se dirigèrent vers le roi, le traînant presque à l'extérieur. Le roi fit un signe de tête à Loki, puis un grand sourire à Helena.

- L'armée d'Asgard a été vaincue. Heimdall est pour l'instant sous surveillance, nous avons réussit à le maîtriser.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Loki soupira et un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers Helena et l'enlaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Elle était heureuse, enfin tout était terminé, elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille aux côtés de Loki. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps tandis que Loki caressait doucement ses cheveux, et que Torrun donnait des ordres à ses soldats.

- Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Demanda alors Helena.

- Je ne sais pas. Il va falloir se mesurer à Thor, puis à bien des ennemis.

- Thor ? Qu'il vienne et je l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Loki rigola à cette remarque et déposa un baiser sur son front avant que Torrun ne les rejoignent. Il posa affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule d'Helena avant de déclarer, sourire aux lèvres :

- Vous me préviendrez quand on remettra ça ?

- Bien sûr. Merci encore pour votre aide, répondit Loki.

A ce moment là, Helena comprit enfin qui était l'homme qu'elle aimait : quelqu'un de bien, qui n'aspirait qu'à être reconnu et jugé comme l'égal de Thor. Rien qu'un petit garçon ambitieux qui veut de la gloire, comme tout le monde. Helena se serra un peu plus contre lui, et Torrun s'éloigna non pas sans lancer un clin d'œil à Loki. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, encore et encore, pour ne plus jamais être séparés.

- Je suis heureuse de vous proclamer roi, cher Loki, ironisa Helena.

- Et moi de vous proclamer reine d'Asgard. Mais surtout, ma femme.

- Pardon ?

- Chère Helena Gordon, voulez-vous m'épouser ?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

- Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Helena resta pantelante, les yeux exorbités sondant ceux de Loki pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle. Elle se calma doucement lorsque la seule chose qu'elle put déceler dans son regard fut de l'amour et de la sincérité. Loki n'avait visiblement pas de bague à lui offrir, mais c'était probablement moins formel que les coutumes terriennes. Helena porta ses mains à son visage et des larmes commencèrent à emplir ses yeux.

- ... Oui... Oui ! Finit-elle par s'écrier en se jetant à son cou.

Loki, qui attendait ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps la serra fort contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à l'instant présent, il avait une femme et un royaume tout entier à lui. Que pouvait-il arriver ? Helena quant à elle, ne pensait plus du tout à retourner sur Terre, elle aurait d'ailleurs fait n'importe quoi pour rester aux côtés de Loki. Ils allaient devenir les souverains d'Asgard, que pouvait-il arriver ? Alors qu'Helena sanglotait de joie dans le torse de Loki, elle sentit soudainement le corps de son amant se contracter. Elle releva le visage vers lui et un frisson d'horreur la parcouru. Helena sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'elle découvrit son visage figé dans la douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle était terrifiée de voir Loki ainsi. C'était comme si on se réveillait d'un rêve trop réaliste pour se retrouver dans le noir absolu. Finalement, Helena se dégagea de son étreinte pour voir une lame transpercer l'amour de sa vie. Un soldat, allongé à ses pieds enfonçait dans un dernier espoir son épée dans le dos de Loki. Helena vit avec horreur le petit bout de lame qui ressortait de son abdomen, laissant une traînée de sang sur son chemisier blanc. Le garde retira son épée dans un dernier souffle, et Loki tomba à terre. Le temps semblait arrêté, Helena ne voulait pas y croire, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Elle cria de toutes ses forces, laissant s'échapper la douleur de tout son être, et elle tomba aux pieds de Loki, tremblant comme une feuille. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Torrun accourir dans l'encadrement de la porte, prêt à intervenir quand il vit Loki étendu par terre. Il s'arrêta net, comprenant aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'Helena ne le laisserait sûrement pas approcher. Loki devenait de plus en plus pâle et Helena commençait à paniquer.

- Loki... murmura-t-elle.

- Ne pleure pas... souffla-t-il. Tu te souviens... de ce que je t'ai dit... ?

- Je ne peux pas... dit-elle à travers ses larmes. Je ne pourrais pas prendre le trône à ta place...

- Tu peux le faire... Helena, j'ai confiance en toi...

Lentement, Loki porta une main à sa joue baignée de larme, et un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage.

- Asgard... Ne peux pas rêver meilleure reine...

- Loki...

- Je t'aime Helena...

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres pâles et glaciales de Loki avant qu'il ferme les yeux pour la dernière fois. Helena fondit en larmes sur le torse de son amant, et son chagrin semblait infini. Torrun se décida finalement à entrer dans la pièce, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il s'accroupit aux côtés d'Helena et elle se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras, bafouillant entre ses larmes :

- Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi Torrun ? Pourquoi faut-il que le monde soit si cruel ?

- Je ne sais pas Helena... finit-il par répondre. Je ne sais pas.

L'enterrement de Loki eut lieu plusieurs jours après la guerre, une fois qu'Helena et Torrun eurent réussit à calmer les habitants d'Asgard et des neufs royaumes. Helena à rapidement battu Thor, qui ne faisait franchement pas le poids contre elle. La tombe de Loki se situait sous un pommier, là ou il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir pour lire. Helena ne pleurait pas, mais un trou béant se trouvait à la place de son cœur.

Il se trouva qu'elle faisait une merveilleuse reine, et que le peuple l'appréciait presque autant qu'Odin. Mais il y avait quelque chose que seul Torrun remarquait, que seul lui pouvait voir. Elle se détruisait jour après jour, elle était de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus perdue et il la surprenait souvent en train de contempler le ciel, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Un jour, Helena se rendit aux cachots pour rendre visite à Odin, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis le début de son règne. En face, Thor ressemblait à un pauvre chiot roulé en boule au fond de sa cellule. La mort de Loki l'avait autant marqué qu'Helena. Odin lui, restait impassible et rien ne semblait le perturber. Elle le haïssait encore plus, a vrai dire, elle détestait tout depuis qu'il était parti. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il s'avança vers le champ magnétique et dit d'un air dédaigneux :

- Voilà notre nouvelle souveraine ! Le peuple vous apprécie à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- Oui, les femmes se sont toujours montrées plus compréhensives.

Odin grimaça à cette remarque, mais que pouvait-il faire emprisonné ainsi ? Helena entendit Thor faire un mouvement dans sa cellule, mais il se ravisa rapidement, il n'avait visiblement pas digéré sa défaite. Soudain, contre toute attente, Helena ouvrit la cellule du père de toute chose. A peine eut-il esquissé un mouvement qu'elle déclara avec conviction :

- Je vous propose un marché. Je vous laisse reprendre le trône, et vous ne me verrez plus jamais.

Odin resta immobile un instant puis déclara, un peu perdu :

- Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous faire cela ?

- Je ne peux plus... Je ne suis pas faites pour gouverner, je ne l'ai fait que pour honorer le dernier souhait de Loki. Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ressemble à un cadavre de jours en jours.

En regardant de plus prêt, Odin remarqua avec surprise que son teint, si étincelant au début, était maintenant terne et virait presque au gris, sans parler de ces immenses valises noires qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Comment puis-je être certain que vous n'allez pas revenir pour reprendre le trône ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne causerais plus aucun tord à personne... dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Odin réfléchit longuement, puis finit par lui tendre la main, en signe d'acceptation. Elle lui serra la main, et s'enfuit en dehors et cachots, ouvrant la cellule de Thor au passage. Celui-ci se jeta presque sur Odin, furieux :

- Comment pouvez-vous la laisser s'enfuir ainsi ?!

- Ne t'en fait pas, cette fille ne se montrera pas de si tôt.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

- Ces yeux là ne mentent pas...

Helena se dirigeait vers le Bifrost, larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle approchait d'Heimdall, épée à la main. Celui-ci s'écarta et la laissa entrer dans le Bifrost. Alors qu'il allait l'enclencher, Helena le stoppa d'une main.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé, j'aimerais que tu sois celui qui mette fin à mes jours.

Heimdall écarquilla grand les yeux et se dirigea vers Helena.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- C'est un ordre. Je suis encore la reine d'Asgard, tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme une exécution d'un prisonnier.

Heimdall la regarda avec un regard mêlé entre la peine et la consternation.

- Vous oubliez que vous régénérez

Helena laissa échapper un léger rire avant de déclarer, un sourire triste sur les lèvres :

- Je ne survis pas à une décapitation.

Heimdall frissonna imperceptiblement, mais leva néanmoins son épée, et Helena se mit en position.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça.

- C'est un ordre Heimdall.

- Bien.

Alors qu'il levait son épée, Helena vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, au même rythme que ses larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle revit ses parents, sa famille, ses amis... Loki. Enfin, elle allait le rejoindre.

- Je t'aime Loki.

L'épée s'abbatit rapidement sur le cou d'Helena, et sa tête tomba au sol, un sourire éternel figé sur son visage.

THE END.


End file.
